Burned
by Zoey27
Summary: Well this is my first fan fic, so please go easy. i have alot more to type up here but I need to know if this chap. is ok. Add me to favorite story's please and thank you! Enjoy
1. What will happen Next?

**Zoey**

I sat there in the darkness and didn't know what to do. The next thing I heard was crying and I felt sadness. Wait that's not what I'm feeling.

**Stark**

I didn't know what to do. Zoey lay dead next to me dead. I failed my mission. Just then I felt emotions and they weren't mine. I told everyone to go ahead and said I was going to take zoey to our room. Darius said," I'm sorry about your loss, we will leave you to your priestess." They all walked away then. A couple of minutes later after that she opened her eyes up. I hugged her for who knows how long.

**Zoey**

I sat there in Stark's arms and then I hugged him back. After alittle bit we stood there and just stared at each other. I couldn't take it anymore then, I kissed him with all my emotions. He kissed me back the same a couple of minutes we had to break for air. I stared at him and I started laughing. He mimicked me. Then I looked down and saw his shirt. " How did that end up downd there?" I asked. He said,"I don't know, I think we just got carried that I mind though.", giving me the cocky smile that I loved. Just then Nyx appeared. He put his shirt back on and stood up and held my hand. "It looks like you found your soulmate Zoey.", explained Nyx. " I already knew that Nyx, I just didn't tell anyone cause I wasn't sure if it was true.", I said. Stark looked at me with an awe smile and was crying happy tears. I hugged Stark and told Nyx thank you for confirming that. "Just for realizing that, both of you; I am going to impring guys. Now you can talk with your minds. It also means if one of you guys need spirit or blood, you have to get it from each other." said Nyx. Now that is cool Stark , and we are imprinted and we are soulmates. I said to him in my mind. "Now I can tell you what I 'm thinking about you or any jerks that look at you the like like way.", said Stark. "Thank you Nyx for everything." I told Nyx. "Your welcome Zoey and Stark, I must go but good luck." said Nyx. We watched her go away and then I turned to Stark. "Stark, you are th only guy that I love, you don't need to worry about other guys."I explained. Stark responded by kissing me and picking me up bridal style."I love you more than anything in this world Zoey. Not only do I get the hottest, smartest girl, but she is my soulmate. There isn't anything I want in this world I want more." said Stark. I asked him mentally to take us up to his room. He agreed with his cocky smile I love and took us up to his room. We went insid and he put me next to the wall and then started kissing me with his arms around my waiste. I put my arms around his neck and leaned into him. After that we went to go to bed. I fell alsleep with my warriors arms around me and protecting me. I woke up and saw Stark was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. I sent him a mental note that I was gonna take a shower. He sent another mental note that said I should stay here with him and just be next to him. I sat there keeping his wish, I heard him in his sleep and he said was Zoey. He was dreaming about me. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. He tightend his arm around me and kissed my forhead. He woke up and looked at me with adoring eyes. I giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back with more passion then let me go. I blushed.

**Stark**

I loved it when she blushed. It's so adorable. "So, when are you gonna get up, or do you want to stay here with my hot body."I said with a cocky grin. She smile and said,"Thanks Stark, I don't want to admit it but you make a tempting option, but I have to get a shower. And no I don't need you to wash my back." she said smiling and blushing. She knew me so well. "Okay fine, but you will ask me in the future to." I sent to her mentally with a cocky grin. She laughed and went to take a shower. I went downstairs to get her breakfast. When I cam back all her friends were hugging her and then left when they saw me. They understood. She sent a mental note saying thank you. I went over with the food and then started eating. While we ate we talked about how we were going to defear kalona. We came up with an idea that we thought could work. I leaned over to kiss her and she kissed me back. Later that night we got the gang together and did a candle ceremony. After that she fainted.


	2. Sorry its short

Zoey

I woke up and heard 2 voices. Stark and Erik? Stark picked me up and hugged me. Then I let go and held Starks hand then turned to Erik. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I told Stark Mentally I was gonna talk to Erik alone. He Disagreed with me but said yes. He gave me a quick kiss and went to our room. I looked at Erik and said,"What do you want Erik?" He replied by surprisingly kissing me and then letting me go. I looked at him and said," What was that?" He took my hand and said," I still love you Z, and I want to get back together." I stood there dumbfounded and not knowing what to do. I told Stark mentally that everything was ok and I would explain later. He sent a response immediately. He was calm but sounded mad. " Fine, just please come soon. I feel more comfortable with you in my arms." " Ok I will hurry up then" I could feel his happiness and went back to Erik. " Erik I love Stark, we can be friends though. I'm sorry." I said being completely heart felt and honesty. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Even though you love Stark, just know that I'm here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or talk too. I will love you forever, in my heart I still care for you." he said, tears almost in eyes. I gave him a hug and he returned one back. "Thanks for understanding!", I said happily. "Anytime Z." He said with his superman cutie smile. I went up to our room and explained everything to Stark. He kissed me and gave me a hug. "You know I love you right?", he said smiling. I smiled and kissed him. We were like that until we heard shouting from the door.

Stark

It was Aphrodite. I told her to come back later if it was that important. She went away and left. After a couple of minutes she relaxed. I went to get her. She came to me and immediately and started kissing me. She stopped and said,"Did you lock the door?", I smiled and nodded at her then went back from where we were. At around 12


End file.
